Undead Sweetness
by HoppinWildedly
Summary: Hey! I am going to be posting Bubbline one shots in here, so I really hope you enjoy them all! K cause I m keeping it sweet and simple.
1. Sunshine

**_Hello there! What´s popping!? So, I finally grabbed my gut and decided to journey into the world of Adventure Time fanfiction. I got really darned sad the day I saw the finale. Adventure Time had been a part of my life since it started and watching it go is quite a hit, but hey, we got that kiss! Mathematical! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the stories I will be bringing up here as time goes by. This is mostly going to be 99% filled with Bubbline content, so get ready for some undead sweetness._**

 **Sunshine**

The sound of the alarm clock had been barring her ears for quite some time now. Groaning she extended her arm to silence the filthy machine, only to realize that it was not at the place she remembered it to be. Groggily she opened her eyes, basking into her environment as she turned, her eyes blurry as she scanned the empty nightstand where the clock used to be. A smear of pink got caught by her peripheral view, making her focus on the shape in front of her, blinking several times to readjust her eyesight.

"Wake up sleepy head, we better start getting ready if we are to get there on time."

"Ugh. Five more minutes? Please?" The pleading face she put on was managing its task, as Bonnie stared at it whit a waddling frown, which quickly morphed into a sweet smile.

"Fine. Five more minutes." Bonnie slid into bed by her side and left the clock on the nightstand, chuckling as Marceline hummed when the princess covered them both with the sheets once more. "But then we are going to get ready."

"Sure thing Bon." The vampire pecked Bonnie´s forehead, making the candy lady squirm by her side as she hugged her undead figure once more.

"I love how drowsy you are."

"Duh, it´s daytime. AKA, sleeptime for the vampies. Now shush and let me enjoy my five minutes of sleep." Bonnie giggled as she saw her girlfriend immediately resume her rest, her eyes focusing on the figure of her face. She moved in closer and closed her eyes as well, enjoying the coldish warm that Marceline sent through her entire body.

The five minutes passed and, as promised, Marceline got out of the bed, pouting about the lack of sleep she got and how she missed hugging her inside their bed. Bonnie smiled at the grey lady as she started to change her clothes, leaving her pajamas aside and moving towards her wardrobe, a flirty whistle making itself present behind her.

"One thousand years old and you still behave like a teenager."

"Meh, can´t blame me. It´s more like your fault."

"My fault? Would you please care to elaborate on that?" The pink princess jokingly continued the antics as she entered the wardrobe, eyeing the pieces of clothing she was going to be needing.

"Well, yeah…I mean…" Marceline now felt the blush that started to form on her face, facing the wardrobe as she heard Bonnie humming. "You know…your looks…"

"Oh, how cute. You are blushing." Bonnie had peaked her head towards the room, making the vampire freeze on the spot as her face got even redder. "I thought you couldn´t blush, without being, you know, technically not alive."

"Well…that´s the effect you have on me, Bon." Now both of them were blushing strongly. Bonnie moved from the wardrobe towards Marceline and cupped the girl´s head, making her look at her eyes. She pressed her lips gently against Marceline´s, feeling the vampire place her hand behind her head. After a short while they parted, both smiling strongly at each other as they held hands.

"I love you Marcy."

"I love you too Bonnie. Now get moving, as you said, we need to get there on time." Bonnie chuckled at Marcy again as she returned to the wardrobe, the flirty whistling form the vampire making itself present again.

"You are such a flirt!"

"You know it!" Marceline chuckled and sighed, a permanent smile present on her face as she examined her own clothing. "Hey Bon, you think I can actually go with I have on?"

"Don´t be silly Marcy. Those are your PJ´s."

"So? I´m going out on daylight, to the beach nonetheless. It doesn´t matter what I wear since I´ll be ducking down my umbrella." Bonnie´s face changed into a sad frown as she heard that. She noted every time that Marceline felt a bit down from her inability of hanging out with her during the day. Shaking her head, Bonnibel slipped into her swimming attire, a complete one piece pink suit with yellow lines across it and left the wardrobe. She saw Marceline, who was staring outside the window, avoiding the ray of light that entered through it. She got closer, but Marceline hovered quickly to pass her, towards the wardrobe. "Yo, I just thought about the sickest outfit I could put together, considering that I would go _poof_ if I stayed at the sun." Bonnie sighed and placed a smile over her face, turning to see her girlfriend moving around the wardrobe.

"You did, huh?"

"Yeah. One way to avoid that darned heat and not die, voila!" Marceline quickly started removing her PJ shirt, making Bonnie blush as she turned around, giving the vampire her privacy. It was until she felt the pat from Marceline that she turned, only to be struck by the form that presented right in front of her.

There she was, her loved one wearing a long white sundress with a stretchy yellow ribbon on her waist. Her oversized hat and her long gloves matched perfectly with the color of the ribbon, making the palette one to amaze any viewer. Marceline saw as Bonnibel had stayed still and took the chance. She swooped her of the floor and planted a strong kiss on her lips, feeling the pink girl give in after a couple seconds. Once they parted, Marceline returned Bonnie to the ground and smiled sweetly at her.

"I´m gonna go ahead and assume you like it." The vampire chuckled as Bonnie blushed and grabbed her arm sheepishly and embarrassed.

"You…you look beautiful Marcy." Bonnie felt the small peck the vampire gave to her cheek and returned her gaze to her.

"Now, let´s get going." Marceline grabbed her umbrella and opened the balcony´s window, letting some windy breeze come inside. Bonnie held her from behind and quickly they were both in the air. Bonnie placed her head on Marceline´s shoulder, feeling elated as she was being carried by her girlfriend towards the beach.

The evening was actually planned by Jake and Lady, who were eager to visit the beach. So, they asked the couple if they could accompany them, surely forgetting the fact that Marceline couldn´t be out there freely. This made Bonnie lose a bit of her good mood. She turned her face to stare at Marceline, who was humming a delightful melody. She kissed the vampire´s cheek and strengthened her hold on her, making Marceline chuckle as she started to descend towards the sand.

"Someone´s quite lovely today."

"Shush, you love it."

"Well yeah, duh. Love everything about you, dumb dumb." Marceline brought Bonnie down, letting her feel the sand before holding her hand as she placed her feet on the soft substance. Though a grunt of pain made her grip on Bonnie´s hand disappear as she placed her limb back inside the umbrella. "Dang it. Son of a ding dong." Marceline looked a bit towards the sun and sighed. "Jerk big ball of fire." She felt her hand being grabbed and turned towards Bonnie, who had a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Marcy, do you want to go back home? We can hang there, you and me. The guys will probably understand."

"Nah, it´s fine. It was just a slip and it barely did something on me. Relax Bon, let´s go have a good day." The soothing smile Marceline shot towards her made Bubblegum smile back as the loving warm her vampire oozed stung her again, but her mind had already began its thinking process, explicitly of course.

They walked the small distance towards their friends, who took a glance towards them and started waving at the pair.

"Peebs, Marcy, you are here!" Finn started going towards them, only stopping to smooch Huntress Wizard´s cheek, who chuckled at the human´s antics. "Hey girls, how´s everything going?"

"Hey Finn."

"Finn, I didn´t know you were hitting it off with Huntress Wizard." The boy blushed at the vampire´s words, only rubbing the back of his head as an answer. "Noice."

"T-Thanks…I guess. Anyhow, sorry this little thingie do is during the day Marceline. Jake and Lady must have forgotten."

"It´s ok. Look, I came prepared, even have a hat and a sweet treat." She kissed PB´s cheek, making the girl blush as she widened her eyes at the vampire.

"Marceline! I am not your treat!"

"Yeah, sure thing Bon."

"Aw, you two are so cute." The sentence made Marceline freeze as Bonnie stiffened and looked towards Jake, who was moving slowly towards the couple. "Look at you two, even getting embarrassed by compliments. Soooo cute."

"Jake!" Both said in unison, only making the dog laugh as he started signaling them to follow him. The three moved through the sand slowly, Marceline enjoying the warmth it sent to her feet as she gave every step. Quick greetings were delivered to Lady and Huntress Wizard as they gathered. Finn took the Huntress´ hand and moved with her to play some volleyball, meanwhile Jake and Lady were quite entertained by composing some improved music. Marceline was just sitting on the sand, taking in the beautiful scene in front of her. Bonnie was kneeled by the sea´s edge, picking up a small shell that she had seen from afar. Smiling she moved towards Marceline and placed the shell on the vampire´s hair, as a hairpin. Then Bonnie held the vampire´s hand and starting pulling her gently, making the vampire grab the umbrella and stand up. They both walked towards the sea, Marceline stopping just before entering.

"Hold up a sec Bon. What if the umbrella goes away?"

"It won´t." Bonnie grabbed the umbrella as well, one hand on her girlfriend´s waist to continue moving her towards the sea. "I´ll make sure of it."

"Always so sure of yourself."

"That has saved your butt countless times." As they were both already reaching their legs´ limits, they stayed still, looking at each other lovingly as they held the umbrella, covering the vampire.

"Wouldn´t want that sweet pair of buns to suffer, Bon."

"Marcy!" The princess got flustered once more. It was annoying at times, how easily Marceline could make her feel like a small girl once again. "You always say such unsavory things."

"Your cheeks are telling me you liked it."

"…yeah, I did. Still unsavory." They shared a chuckle and Bonnie sighed, looking towards the coast as their friends waved for them. "Let´s go, they look impatient."

"Wait, just a sec." Bonnie turned to look at Marceline, who easily closed the distance between each other and gave Bonnie a sweet kiss, one she replied to as sweetly. "I couldn´t let that one escape." Another small peck had Bonnie chuckling at her girlfriend. "You look beautiful."

"So corny of you. Are you sure you are not Marceline the queen of corn?"

"Wow. Such a bad joke. Now I know why science is your strong suit." Bonnie laughed as the two of them reached the sand.

They all sat down around a big, squared blanket, which had a basket filled with food on top of it. The time was passing by easily, all members of the gang remembering stories and adventures, Finn narrating the whole islands voyage him and Jake went through, and they all decided to simply skip the fact that, not long ago, Ooo was about to be destroyed by Golb.

"So, Marcy, how´s Simon?"

"Well, he´s doing fine. He visits once every two weeks, so I get to chat with him a lot. He says that being around with Prismo and the Cosmic Owl has been quite interesting." The vampire rested her head on Bonnie´s shoulder and felt her other hand moving through her hair as a sigh escaped from her.

"Lady, how are all your kids doing?" Bonnie asked innocently at the rainicorn, who would have answered right away…if a strong breeze hadn't passed by the group. It would have been inoffensive, if it had not taken away Marceline´s umbrella with it. The high pitched scream made Bonnie´s heart crumble as she quickly moved and grabbed a part of the blanket, placing it over Marceline. "Jake!"

"On it PB." The dog quickly ran towards the umbrella, trying to catch the item as Bonnie kept soothing Marceline, who had stopped shaking from the pain.

"I´m here Marcy. It´s all right." She squinted her view, the thought that had appeared earlier intensifying by the second. She turned to look at the dog, who was panting as he handed her the dark umbrella. "Thanks Jake." She opened it and moved the blanket, holding the umbrella so that it could cover her vampire as she hugged her, though Marceline was a bit against it.

"Bonnie, I´m fine. It wasn´t for that long." She moved her face away a bit too harshly, making a part of it to contact the sunlight once more. "Shoot!"

"Marcy!" Bonnie grabbed her face, seeing the quick regenerating factor do its thing. Sighing she closed the distance with Marceline and grabbed the vampire´s shoulder. "Come, we´ll go home."

"But Bon-"

"No Marcy, it´s fine." She turned to look at Finn, who had a bittersweet smile on him. "We understand."

Marceline sighed as Bonnie called for her eagle, Friday. Once the gigantic bird arrived all the couples had their goodbyes and they quickly were returning to the Candy Kingdom. Bonnie was holding the umbrella strongly as Marceline held tight to her, visibly tired as her head tumbled a couple of times and she started mumbling things, those which Bonnie heard with pain.

" _Stupid sun...can´t understand…hate this…Bonnie in daylight…I suck…Jerk ball of fire."_

Bonnie decided that her idea was definitely a go and she settled herself to finish it today, for her. They reached the balcony, Bonnie moving smoothly so that Marceline wouldn´t get hit by any ray of light as she moved her from Friday. Once inside, Bonnie placed Marcy on the bed and observed her sleeping girlfriend with a sad look on her face. Decided she changed her outfit and moved outside the room, sprinting towards her lab. Though she knew what she wanted to do and, knowing herself, it would take her around four hours to accomplish the feat, she still pondered a few things about her idea. Once inside the lab, she moved around as fast as a rocket, mixing substances, taking notes and mumbling formulas to herself as she worked. She didn´t feel the time passing by as she worked hardly, high fiving herself as she saw the result of the mixed substances. She sighed and grabbed a bit of the liquid, smearing it around an apple. She moved towards their bedroom, leaving the apple by Marceline´s nightstand. Once again she changed her clothes, her PJ´s being the last thing she hoped to put on for the day as she placed herself on the bed, feeling the vampire´s arms already pulling her closer as she covered herself with the blankets.

"Where were you?"

"I was just finishing some work so we could have some free time tomorrow."

"Oki doki. Sleep well sweetie."

"Sleep well Marcy." Tired, Bonnie closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Though Marceline, now a bit hungry, moved to her nightstand where she had saved a red button in case she had a small craving. She stopped when she eyed the apple on her nightstand, a smile cracking through her face as she held the fruit with her left hand. Chuckling to herself she plucked her fangs in it, draining all the red from the fruit and returned to her position, sleep claiming her quite easily by Bonnie´s side.

"Ugh. I swear Bon, if we don´t throw that clock somewhere else I going to go crazy." The alarm ended and Marceline opened her eyes, looking tiredly at a smiling Bonnie.

"Sorry, I forgot to remove the alarm." With a small grunt Marceline resumed her position, sleep almost taking her back, until Bonnie´s voice registered within herself. "Hey Marcy."

"Sup?"

"You want to see what I was doing yesterday?" The vampire turned and saw the excited face that was plastered on her girlfriend, chuckling as she rubbed her eyes and left the bed.

"Fine. But then we´ll return to bed."

"That depends on you." Bonnie said weakly, making Marceline crook her head towards her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Now come on." She placed herself behind Marcy and started covering her eyes with her hands, making Marceline laugh at her antics.

"What are you doing?"

"It´s a surprise! Come on Marcy, you love surprises!" Chuckling Bonnie started moving towards the room´s door and into the hallway. As they walked, Bonnie took her chance to talk to Marceline about her condition regarding sunlight. "Marcy, do you hate the sun?"

"The sun? Well, seeing that if it´s light touches me I would kapoot out of this existence, you could say that I hate it. But, I actually don´t. It functions for the rest of the world, so yeah, I don´t mind if it only affects me."

"But…you would like to be out ind the daylight, right?"

"Mhm, well it would be nice. But I´m a vamp, so yeah, no can do. The only way would be if I stopped being a vamp, and we saw how that turned out." Marceline chuckled, feeling Bonnie slow the pace and tense a bit. "Hey Bon, everything alright."

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah everything is fine. Come on, just a coupole more steps." _I hope this works…it needs to work._

With a strong breath Bonnie walked outside the castle, Marceline´s eyes still covered by her hands. She waited a couple seconds and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Bon, something feels warm on my skin. Did you create some kind of heater?"

"See for yourself." Bonnie stepped back, letting her hands move away from the vampire, who slowly opened her eyes. She saw the castle´s garden not knowing what she should be noticing, until the yellowish consistent light reminded her off the time.

"Bonnie! Are you mad!? That´s the sun! Do you want to kill me!?" Marceline turned angrily and was about to fly straight towards the door, but noticed that something was quite off. "Huh?" She stared at her arm, now tainted by the sun´s light, and saw that it was not burning down to its core. "What? I´m…not dying." She poked Bonnie to see if she was not dreaming, only provoking the laughter of the candy girl.

"Stop…hehehe."

"Bonnie, did…did you cure me again?"

"No! Glob no, I wouldn´t do that without your permission."

"Then…what is this?"

"Well…yesterday you were quite…sad, because you couldn´t hang out with us…with me. Not properly at least. So…I worked on a formula that would allow you to resist the sunlight."

"You…did that for me?"

"Well, yeah." Bonnie found herself being hugged strongly by Marceline, so she returned the gesture.

"Thank you. But…is this like forever?"

"Oh, right. No, it isn´t." They broke the hug and held hands, Bonnie looking deeply into Marcy´s eyes. "It will only last twenty four hours."

"So, a day."

"Yup. I thought that, even with the sun being a total ding dong to you, you might think that being unable to roam through during daytime was one trait of yours. Something that made you who you are. So, instead of putting all of it in that apple-"

"The apple, huh? It had tasted a bit weird."

"It did?" A small nod made Bonnie chuckle as she continued her explanation. "Well, I only smeared it with enough so that you could resist daylight for one day. And, maybe after today, if you decide to make it permanent, we just have to go to the lab and have you drink the bottle." Bonnie smiled sweetly at Marcy, who had a tinge of tears coming through her eyes. She closed the distance between them, giving the vampire a sweet kiss as she hugged her by the waist.

"Bonnie, thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Marcy. Now" They broke the hug and stared at each other with big grins. "Wanna hang out?"

 **The end…?**

 ** _Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this little story I wrote down. I had intended to actually finish my original story in this one shot, but I decided to expand it, so be expecting the continuation of this really soon. Several one shots will be coming to you through here, so stay tuned!_**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


	2. Moonlight

**_Hey guys. I´m glad you liked my story! This one is the direct sequel to Sunshine, so I hope you enjoy it!_**

 **Moonlight**

"Wanna hang out?" Bonnie smiled sweetly at Marceline, who turned her eyes towards the sun and gave a small chuckle.

"You bet, you cute pink dork." Bonnie laughed as she grabbed the vampire´s hand, moving through the garden as Marceline kept being mesmerized by the warmth the sun was giving her.

The pair strode around the kingdom for an hour, the sun still not reaching half its way as Marceline thought about something she had always wanted to do, at least during the day. She grabbed Bonnie and placed her on her back, drilling towards the sky as smoothly as she could. Once she was in a high enough position, she stared at Ooo, the land being hit by the sunlight as her eyes widened in amazement.

"I had no idea how beautiful Ooo was." She said softly, making Bonnie hug her from behind and place her head by hers. "Bonnie, it´s…magnificent. I mean, look at how everything looks. So alive and…bright. Look, the Ice Kingdom even reflects the sun perfectly, and the snow! It looks so white! It had been centuries since I last saw Ooo from this height during the day. Heck, I almost died the last time I did it." A sigh escaped from the vampire, who held Bonnie´s arms as the princess only hummed rubbed her cheek with her own, softly. "It has changed quite a lot."

"Well, yeah. When we met you were already a vampire, so I cannot imagine how much things have actually changed."

"You have no idea Bon Bon. It´s nicer now."

"Nicer?"

"Well, yeah. That Ooo I saw centuries ago, it was quite…harsh. There were still remnants of the Mushroom War and…well, there wasn´t this peace in the environment." Another sighed made the vampire turn her head, making her catch the sight of the sea, so she flew towards it.

"Marcy?"

"Just a sec Bon. I…want to do something." Reaching the beach she descended, placing them both on the sand. Bonnie sat beside her, directing a confused look towards the vampire as she laid on the sand.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah it´s just…I think…nah, forget it."

"Marcy?"

"It´s nothing. Just me being dumb." The vampire sat down and stared at the coast, her eyes watery as she held her knees close to her. "Dumb me."

Bubblegum got worried and scooted closer to the vampire, who placed her head on her pink shoulder. Bonnie wrapped her with one arm as she kissed her forehead, letting the vampire cry freely as the feelings roamed out of control through her.

"I…I don´t know why I feel like this."

"Like how?"

"I…I think that I missed the…warmth."

"Warmth?"

"Yeah. Kinda like the warmth your body gives me, you know? I…I am technically dead, or at least my body is. You already know that…anyhow, this feeling. Having my body with…temperature on it…makes me feel more alive. But it scares me. I don´t know if I like it."

"You don´t like the warmth?"

"I…don´t know."

"…not even mine?" Marceline turned to look at Bonnie, who had a sour expression on her face. A bittersweet smile presented itself on the vampire as she placed her hand on her girlfriend´s face, caressing her.

"It´s different. Your warmth feels me with love, affection and also this physical feeling. But the sun…it´s just strange. I feel my body warmer, yet I can´t stop thinking that being just warm, without any internal feeling associated, could make me forget what I am. Who I am."

"Marcy…"

"I know it sounds dumb. But…well I have been force to live in the dark for nearly one thousand years and this is liked something new to me."

"I get it Marcy. We can still do some other stuff outside and when the day finishes, you might be ready to make a call."

"Yeah, let´s do something else." The pair left the beach walking, so Marceline could watch from a closer distance the events that happened in Ooo during the day. As they day moved forward, Marceline couldn´t get her eyes from the trees. She had begged Bonnie to go to Finn and Jake´s treehouse so she could roam through the open field that reminded her of her early years as a vampire. They went to the Breakfast Kingdom and enjoyed their lunch on a bench. But as the day grew dimmer, Marceline´s mind made her think about the events she and Bonnie had been a part of for the day. Excluding the amazing view of Ooo, Marceline realized that, everything that they had done were things they already did, during nighttime. She stared at Bonnie, who was eating a mint flavored ice cream as she held the vampire´s hand. Marceline pulled the girl closer, hugging her waist with one arm as she placed a kiss on her cheek. Bonnie turned at her with a loving smile, one that Marceline responded to. "Bonnie, remember that time we were in the mine kart tunnels?"

"When you made me write that thing on the wall?"

"Yeah, that time. I…well we had been friends for a while back then, we hanged out a lot and I…I want to know something."

"What is it?"

"Did it ever bothered you that…we only hanged at night?"

"Huh?"

"You know…because of me."

"Marcy-"

"Before you say anything, just try to remember, okay? Way back then, it bothered you?"

"Back then I was just a couple hundred years old-"

"Bonnie, the truth."

"Ugh, fine. Just, don´t let this affect your decision. Back then I was…not much a fan of it. I was working hard trying to make the kingdom function, building it and its people, so I ended up quite beat up. And then you would come to hang out. I loved hanging out with you, but it was not nice t only see you during the night."

"I…I see."

"But now it is different."

"Huh?" Marceline turned her face to Bonnie, confused as the gum girl sat on a patch of grass, patting her side for the vampire to sit.

"Back then, we were friends and…well, nothing more. I thought that, if I couldn´t be with you during daytime and then when the night came I would be tired, then it wouldn´t be nice seeing you. Now, I could spend my entire week not sleeping so I could spend the most time with you. I have done that, actually. So, at this moment, every second I pass with you is precious for me, even with the both of us being immortal. Even if my body urges me to rest, I couldn´t bare myself to leave you by your own during the night. It would be a jerk move. And I am done with being a jerk to you." The small smile Bonnie shot at Marceline made her dead heart skip a beat as every word sunk into her ears. Bonnie had indeed been bothered by not being able to see her during the day. She squeezed the girl´s hand, who squeezed back as she continued speaking. "And what I did today was kinda…rude, too. I went and changed something about you, just to see if you liked it. But yesterday you were so…heartbroken, that it made me sad. And I know that you love nighttime. It´s when the most intense and crazy things have happened to you. So, I just wanted to show you that this is another take on the world. The outcome of this will be decided by you at the end, but I want you to know that I will be there, no matter what."

Marceline couldn´t contain herself anymore. She threw Bonnie´s ice cream away and hugged the girl, planting a strong kiss on her as she felt the hug being returned. They stayed like that for a while, exchanging kisses and love filled words. The time went by quite quickly for the both, the sun already lowering as the sky settled into an orange tone. They broke their kissing and placed their foreheads together, Marceline speaking up first as she caressed Bonnie´s face.

"You sweet little dork."

"You are the dork."

"Sure thing science girl."

"Science rulez!" She moved away and chuckled as Marceline just shook her head and turned, looking at the sunset. Bonnie sighed and rested her head on her girlfriend´s shoulder, admiring the beauty of the passing day. "Marcy, have you made a decision yet?"

"I…yeah. Yeah I have."

"And?"

"You said that I had to drink that thing to become immune to sunlight permanently, right?"

"Yeah. It´s right at my lab."

"Cool." Marceline stared at the dim light that the sun was delivering, until the night took the skies once more. "Ah, nighttime."

"Marcy-"

"Maybe we could do this more often, you know?"

"Going out during the day?"

"Yeah. You and I strolling around, maybe some other time with Finn and Jake too."

"If you want that."

"It would be cool. So, your lab then?" Bonnie smiled at Marceline, but inside her there was a bittersweet feeling growing. She knew that what Marceline was going to do wasn´t what she really wanted, but she couldn´t prove it. So they started their walk to the Candy Kingdom. No words were said during the night stroll, only the contact of their hands present as they arrived at the castle. Once in the lab Bonnie showed Marceline the beverage. Marceline hovered to it and picked it up. She stared at Bonnie and gave her a thumbs up as she moved the recipient to her mouth.

"…wait! Marcy wait!" Bonnie moved towards her and took the formula from her hands, placing it on the table.

"Bonnie?"

"I can´t let you. You don´t really want to."

"…took you long enough, dumb dumb." Marceline broke into laughter as Bubblegum stared at her with utter confusion.

"What?"

"I wasn´t gonna drink it. I wanted to see if you would let me do it."

"You…what!?"

"Now don´t get mad."

"Don´t get mad!? You made me think that you wanted to change who you are! To change one of your core characteristics!"

"I did that, to show you that you didn´t want me to change." Bonnie was left like a stone as she heard the words, which allowed Marceline to explain her reasoning. "You said earlier, that you wanted to change me by creating this thingie. But you really didn´t want me to change. You just showed me something that I could learn to like or not. You wanted to show me a possibility of change for me, something that would probably be good for me, even if you didn´t want it to happen. I know now that you love the way our relationship goes, that it doesn´t bother you to just be with me outside during nights. That you understand that the moonlight and the sunshine both have their importance for me, and that together they wouldn´t mean as much as they do now." Marceline gave the girl a sheepish smile, knowing that what she just did had been a risky and quite rude move. But she smiled genuinely when Bonnie just chuckled and rubbed her eyes.

"Wow. You are right. You…you are right. Marceline, how did you know that I-"

"The way you stared at me, both yesterday and today. Your eyes tell you off Bon." She chuckled and placed her hand on the candy girl´s face as a soft sighed escaped from Bonnie. "I know you. You wouldn´t let me do something I don´t want to. I love that of you."

"But you were saying before that you wanted to hang out on the daylight and that you even wanted to hang out with the guys."

"Yeah. We can do this thing like once or twice a month. Just like today, I have some of that stuff and boom, I´m a day walker for twenty four hours."

"That sounds great." Bubblegum yawned hardly as she rubbed her back. "Sorry, slept like a couple hours tops."

"Let´s get you to bed, sleepyhead." Both moved to their room, not even needing to change as they had left with their pajamas on. Once they were in bed they both snuggled and hugged, almost snoozing out before Marceline turned for a second, a crash sound making Bonnie shot her head up and see what her girlfriend had done.

"Really Marcy?"

"I told, I hate that thing."

"You dingus." They giggled as they retook their position, the smashed alarm clock not threatening their sleep as they cuddled and drifted off, the moonlight swiftly grazing the pair.

 **The End**

 ** _Sup guys! I hope you enjoyed the end of this story. I want to thank everyone who has read Undead Sweetness and mostly those who followed, favorited and reviewed it! I greatly appreciate it! I usually answer to reviews after the author´s goodbye note, so leave you thoughts in the reviews and I answer whatever they may be!_**

 **Guest: Maybe she wasn´t a day walker in this one, but hey, probably in a future one shot she will be!**

 **KitKat1995: Thank you! That is what I was aiming for, cute and sweet Bubbline!**

 ** _Have a nice day everyone!_**


End file.
